


Deck the Hall-no, that's not right

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [11]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Dino-songs, M/M, bad singing ahead, be warned, because it was done with love, but its beautiful too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Owen set up a surprise for his people-family with his dino-family.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Deck the Hall-no, that's not right

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

Owen had been up to something for the past 2 weeks. He didn’t know what, but he could tell. Everytime he asked Owen what he was doing, that shifty-eyed look would show up on his face and he would almost-stutter out an excuse, then run off.

Zach sighed. He knew he would find out eventually what Owen was doing, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. And he was super curious. He’d tried to follow Owen one day, but found that Owen had known and thrown him off his trail. So when Owen busted into through the trailer’s doors and loudly (i.e. yelled) to come down to the paddock, Zach gave a put-upon sigh then excitedly jumped up from the couch to follow his super cute boyfriend.

Seeing the girls all standing in front of the gates in a line, Barry next to them, gave Zach a bit of a pause, but he still continued on to the seat Owen had prepared for him. And apparently a few others, as he noticed Gray, Lowery and Aunt Claire there as well. Gray was bouncing in his seat, more standing than sitting. Lowery had shuffled his chair further behind Gray and Zach, completely hidden by Claire. Claire was tapping her heel-clad toes in slight irritation.

“Zach is here,” she puffed out exasperatedly, “can we please get on with this? Why did you drag us out here?” The stare Claire drilling into Owen really asked why ‘ _she_ ’ was dragged out there.

Owen clapped his hands and rubbed them together, much like a showman. “As you all know, I’ve been acting a little shady and secretive lately.” Zach’s cough/snort didn’t stop Owen in the slightest. “I’ve been getting the girls ready! But we’ve been practicing really hard!”

Owen turned and grinned. “Ready Girls?”

Owen takes a grand step forward, makes a move to remove a tophat from his head, then stands next to Blue with his arms spread wide. “I introduce to you, The Raptorettes!”

Owen and Barry share a look, music starts playing. Zach facepalms, and he can see steam escaping from Aunt Claire. A deep breath is taken, and Owen and Barry belt out the first of the lyrics.

“ ** _Deck the paddock with rats and pigs_ _!_** ”

The girls roar in place of the fa-la-la’s, making it sound more like a ra-ra-rawr!

“‘ ** _Tis the season to hunt a_ _prick_ _!_** ”

More roaring to the beat, but severely out of tune. Gray couldn’t hold in his delight and was singing along with the Raptors.

“ ** _Don we now our War Apparel!_** ”

More roaring in time, Lowery joining in now. Zach could hold in his smile, laughter bubbling past his lips.

“ ** _Aren’t you glad you’re loved by Raptors?_** ”

The final line of roaring, followed by Echo letting out a long trill as the final note.

Zach couldn’t hold it in. He fell out of his chair in laughter, gasping in breaths. Gray squealed in delight and repeated the roars with the Raptors as Zach tried to get ahold of himself. Claire slowly stood up, looked each Raptor in the eye, and nodded. Turning to Owen and Barry, she quirked a brow and a lip. “Are you willing to do this with kid friendly lyrics once a day in front of Central?”

Owen’s jaw dropped and Barry stopped breathing. Zach couldn’t take and howled. Lowery and Gray high-fived, a loud ‘ _ **YES!**_ ’ echoing through the paddock.

Standing, Zach rushed over to the Raptors and gave each one a hug and a kiss on the snout. “You girls were wonderful! Absolutely perfect!” Then he wandered over to Owen, lifting his chin with a finger and kissing his cheek. “And so were you."

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
